theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Faybelle Thorn
Faybelle Thorn is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Dark Fairy, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of family honor. Even as a child, Faybelle has always loved cheerhexing. However her mother constantly warns her that if cheerhexing happens to overtake her destiny, she will put a stop to it. Faybelle is not prepared for such and loves both her destiny and cheerhexing a fair amount.1 When the Evil Queen went on her rampage, she stole the role of Faybelle's mother and cursed Sleeping Beauty herself. Faybelle wants to return the role to her family and due to their family histories, she holds disdain for Raven Queen. Info Personality Faybelle Thorn is a cheery girl who is looking forward towards her role as villain and is extremely competitive. She is distrustful of Raven Queen because of this, as it was the Evil Queen who stole the role of the villain in Sleeping Beauty''from Faybelle's mother. Faybelle can tend to act snide, sassy, unkind or sarcastic when she's around most people, or the people she doesn't share much empathy with and will go great lengths in order for things to go her way, especially if people exclude her or do not invite her to parties.2 Appearance Faybelle has platinum blonde hair with a teal streak on her left side, which she prefers to wear in a high ponytail. She has a marking around her right eye. Her eyes are periwinkle gray and she has grayish skin that sparkles and small crystalline fairy wings. In Ever After High Family Her mother is the Dark Fairy from ''Sleeping Beauty. Friends She considers Duchess Swan as her best friend. Faybelle hangs around Ginger Breadhouse a lot due to the fact that they were friends since childhood. Both their mothers were boastful of them and Faybelle herself was caught up with being better than Ginger. At this time, she often acts hostile at Ginger if she has beliefs that she isn't properly following her destiny. Faybelle also considers Briar Beauty a best frienemy and enjoys her company, as she's quite willing to follow her advice. She is roommates with Bunny Blanc. Major Battles * Ever After High, Sora, The Winx, and Riku vs. Heartless, and Nobodies * Faybelle vs. Selina (Gardenia) * Faybelle and Maleficent vs. Wizards vs. Apple White, Stitch, Pit, and Dark Pit * Faybelle vs. Raven Queen (Land of Ooo) * Faybelle vs. Absalom * Faybelle vs. Raven Queen vs. Courtly Jester * Faybelle vs. Gekko Moria vs. Star Butterfly vs. Eyeless Jack * (more coming soon.....) On and Against Sora's Team Though she like being in her mother's footsteps she only assists the team when there is serious overkill or anything else is becoming too far. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cheerleaders Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:Iconic characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Internet characters Category:Sheeps Category:Teleporters Category:Comedy characters Category:Cowards Category:Lazy characters Category:Females Category:Sora's Team Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Flying characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tricksters Category:Darkness Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Aku Dark Kingdom Category:French characters